


Ever the Same

by jenasys



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenasys/pseuds/jenasys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol works in a diner after Ed becomes unemployed. One day she meets Daryl and they form a friendship that slowly evolves into an affair. AU (no zombies!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ever the Same

Carol shifted her weight from one foot to the other, stifling the urge to sigh. The two women in front of her were nitpicking the menu. Questions about everything from the salad dressing to the ice in the drinks. If they were so opinionated they should have chosen a different place to spend their lunch break instead of Dale's Dine-In.

The stuffy women finally ordered hamburgers and fries, with no salt. Carol forced a smile, though she was gripping her notepad a little tighter as she headed toward the kitchen. Noting that a group of men had taken seats at a table in the corner, looking around for their waitress.

Her co-worker, Andrea, passed her with her hands full of food. The blonde gave her a sympathetic smile, apparently having witnessed her exchange with the women a few moments before.

"Hey," Maggie Greene said, appearing beside Carol after she handed the order over. "You gonna need help with those guys?" She nodded toward the men in the corner.

"Probably," Carol admitted. "I'll find you." Maggie gave her a nod and disappeared.

Carol filled her lungs with air and started toward the group. Her feet ached, her head hurt, arms sore, even her fingers felt numb. She'd been at this job for nearly a month now and she still hadn't gotten used to it. The group of men in the corner were covered in dirt and talking in loud voices.

"What'll it be, boys?" she asked, trying to hide the tiredness she knew was seeping into her voice. Helpless to fight it anymore.

One at a time, the men's eyes raked over her before giving their order. Walking back to the kitchen she glanced up at the clock over the register, it was just after twelve o'clock. It would be another five hours before she got off. Clenching her jaw, she took the plates from the window and hustled over to the two stuffy women from before. She knew they probably weren't going to be leaving her a big tip in the first place but she didn't want to give them a reason to stiff her completely.

The bells over the doors clanged signaling a new arrival. Another group of people, seven in all. They took seats at two tables in her section and she allowed herself a heavy sigh.

-line break-

Carol didn't arrive home that night until close to midnight. Her co-worker Jacqui called in at the last minute to say she couldn't make it. Her husband Jim had fallen ill again and she needed to stay with him. Dale operated a twenty-four hour restaurant. As he liked to say, "We're not always doing business but we're always open."

When she closed the door behind her the atmosphere of the house immediately threatened to choke her. Ed was upstairs in bed, of course. It was where he stayed now, ever since he'd lost his job at the furniture factory. That was why Carol had been forced to look for a job herself. They were in danger of losing their house, their bills overdue and their kitchen bare. She did what she had to do to take care of Sophia. Ed didn't care, he sat around watching TV and eating everything she brought into the house.

Quietly, she walked into the kitchen. Sophia had washed the dishes and straightened up a little. There were no leftovers in the fridge and Carol had to assume they hadn't eaten. She crept up the stairs and slipped into her sleeping daughter's room. Laying a hand gently on her shoulder, she shook her awake.

The girl blinked in the darkness. "Mom?"

"I brought you a cheeseburger," Carol said, pushing the sandwich into her hands. "No fries this time, though." She smiled.

Sophia sat up and clicked on her lamp. "Thanks," she said excitedly. Almost tearing the paper in pieces in her haste to get to the sandwich.

"Slow down, sweetie, no one's going to take it from you," Carol said with a smile.

"You look tired," her daughter observed.

"I'll be fine."

The girl chewed slowly now. "Can't you find a better job?"

"I don't really have a lot of options," she said patiently. A high school diploma didn't get you very far these days. She hadn't gotten the chance to go to college because of Ed and she regretted it immensely now.

"Couldn't you go back to school now though?" Sophia asked, they'd had this conversation before.

"We can't afford it. This is the best option right now. Things will get better, I promise." She leaned forward and placed a kiss to Sophia's forehead. "Just hang in there, kiddo. We'll be okay. We always are."

Sophia stared at her, wanting to believe her mother's words. "Okay," she said finally. "If you say so. Is dad ever getting another job?"

Carol stiffened. "I don't know," she said honestly. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Sweet dreams." She gave her daughter another kiss and left her to her meal. Pausing outside her daughter's room, she looked in the direction of her own. She took a deep breath and headed back downstairs without a sound. For a few days now, she'd been keeping clothes in the laundry room. Now she slipped into an old t-shirt and some shorts to sleep in and went to the couch to go to sleep.

She had been telling Ed she was sleeping on the couch because she'd come in so late and didn't want to wake him. That was partly true because if she woke him she would surely be in for a beating. The main reason was that she couldn't stand to be around him anymore than she had to. He'd never been all that great of a husband and he certainly wasn't winning any father of the year awards anytime soon. Ever since losing his job though, he'd gotten worse. Losing his temper over the slightest thing, hitting her harder and more often. Neglecting his daughter, choosing to eat his fill and letting Sophia starve. He didn't even seem to care about their financial situation that was bringing Carol to tears every night.

Settling into the cushions, she listened to the stillness of the house. The family pictures on the wall seemed fake. Sophia's most recent school picture was framed on the coffee table. Carol stared at it, tears falling from her eyes as she stared at the picture. She and Sophia shared the same hollow eyed look and it was killing her.

-line break-

"Daryl, get your brother out of here!" the supervisor, Nick yelled across the room.

The man in question looked up from the motorcycle we was working on and sighed. Merle Dixon sat on the hood of a car, waving a wrench in the air and threatening to let it go at any moment. Daryl stood up, wiping his hands on the rag he kept in his back pocket.

"Come on, Merle, let's go," he said.

"Nah, baby brother, everythin's all right here," Merle said, his speech slurring just a little.

"No, come on, Nicky said ya gotta go." He didn't want to go near Merle while he had that wrench in his hand. Luckily Merle dropped it when his head snapped up to look at Daryl.

"So? Fuck wha' Nicky says. I work here, I'm here to work."

"How ya gonna work when you're three sheets to the wind?" Daryl snapped. "C'mon." He pulled his brother from the car, Merle struggling at first. "Gimme your keys."

"I can drive," Merle protested, shoving him roughly. "I drove here didn't I?"

There was a struggle but Daryl got the keys and shoved his brother in the cab of the truck. To his surprise, Merle was silent for most of the drive. Speaking for the first time, he said, "Hey, Darlena," Instantly, Daryl bristled. He hated that nickname. "Why don't you pull in there, we can get somethin' to eat. Be good for me." He patted his tummy to emphasize his point.

Though he wanted to refuse, he said nothing. Daryl parked the truck and the brothers went inside. Merle walking on his own, not stumbling anymore.

"I don't know why you wanna do this to yourself," Daryl muttered to him as they opened the door.

"Shut up," Merle snapped. His eyes carefully scanned each face in the small diner before finally deflating, obviously disappointed. He let Daryl lead him to a booth. A pretty blonde waitress approached them promptly. She sighed when she recognized the brothers.

"Dixon, she's not here today. And you need to leave her alone," Andrea told him. "Her and her sister."

Merle looked up at her. "What the fuck you goin' on about? Just came to get somethin' to eat with my baby brother. Is that all right with you?"

Daryl shook his head at him, embarrassed by his behavior.

"Yeah, alright," Andrea said. "What do you want?"

"Coffee." Merle sniffed. "Black. And don't spit in it."

She smirked. "How about you, Daryl?"

"Eggs. With bacon. And coffee."

Andrea gave him a nod he didn't see and walked away.

"Merle-"

"Don't start with me, Darlena. Not right now." He rubbed his hands over his face.

"You gotta problem. Piss ass drunk and it ain't even ten in the mornin'. Nicky might fire your ass after the way you was behavin' earlier," Daryl said monotonously. "It's your own damn fault and you know it."

"I do know it," Merle snapped. "Just fuckin' shut up already."

Daryl shook his head. Andrea brought his breakfast and he ate in silence, watching Merle pour salt in his coffee and stare into it as if it were telling him the secret of the universe.

"That coffee taste good?" Daryl asked.

"'S'alright." Merle finally took a sip and grimaced. "Tastes like fuckin' shit."

"Cause ya been pourin' salt in it, dumbass."

Merle shot him a death glare. "You bout fuckin' done so we can go?"

Daryl took his last bite of eggs and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

They stood up together and started to leave. Merle wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into one of the waitresses, almost knocking her down. On pure instinct, Daryl's hand happened to shoot out and grab her wrist, keeping her from busting her ass. She had a pretty face, with blue eyes and graying hair. She started to apologize to Merle but his harsh words cut her off.

"Watch where the fuck ya goin', dumb bitch!"

"Merle!" Andrea yelled behind them. "Leave, now."

He waved his hands at the door. "What a fuckin' suggestion. Like I wasn't goin' that way already. This is such an inconvenience to me, oh no."

Daryl released the woman's wrist and gave his brother a push. He looked back at her, noting her wide eyes filling with tears. "Sorry about him," he said quietly. She didn't answer so he just turned and followed his brother out to the truck, Merle ranting and raving the whole way. He slammed the truck door after him and turned to his brother ready to snap at him, and was shocked to see his big brother had tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what to do, man."

Daryl relaxed against the door. "Quit acting like a jackass for one thing. Quit showing up where her sister works. You know harassing Maggie ain't gonna make Beth feel any better about ya."

Merle seemed to flinch when Daryl said her name. Then anger took over his features again. "Take me home," he snarled.

As much as Daryl wanted to refuse, knowing what awaited them at home, he simply nodded and turned the key in the ignition. At least at home he could keep an eye on him.

-line break-

"Are you okay?" Andrea asked, coming up to Carol.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't pay any attention to them," the blonde said. "Daryl's not so bad and Merle used to be mostly okay." She tilted her head back and forth. "He dated Beth Greene for almost a year."

"Maggie's sister?"

Andrea nodded. "Beth was head over heels for him, if you can believe it. Then he got hooked on some kind of drug and went off the beaten track. She couldn't take it and broke up with him. Now he's worse than ever. Apparently he's still hung up on Beth though. Comes in every once in a while when he's drunk. Usually when Maggie's working so he can grill her about Beth."

"Well, how's Beth doing?" Carol asked.

Andrea shrugged. "She's in college. Psychology major or something. Maggie doesn't talk about her much. I think she fears someone telling Merle." She smiled and walked away, getting back to work.

Carol turned away too, her hand enclosing around her wrist where Daryl had grabbed her. His touch was like an electric current coursing through her body and for the life of her, she couldn't understand why.


	2. Heartlines

Carol arrived at home just after five-thirty that evening. Ed was in the living room, watching television in his boxers and no shirt. His feet propped up on the table. Sophia was nowhere to be found. Without a word to her husband, Carol dropped her things on the front table and went upstairs to her daughter's room. She was seated at her desk, doing homework.

Pushing the door shut, she moved to her daughter's side and placed a bag there. "It's chicken nuggets this time. I thought you might want something different."

Sophia smiled up at her. "Thanks, mom."

Carol pressed a kiss to her daughter's hair and went into her bedroom, avoiding Ed at all costs. That plan failed when he flew into the room twenty minutes later, holding a white paper bag in his hands.

"Why did Sophia have this?" he asked, holding up the empty bag.

"I brought her food from work. It was left over and Dale let me take it," she lied. She'd bought them with her own money, just like any customer would. She wasn't about to tell Ed that.

"Yeah, right," he spat. "Where's mine then?"

"That was all we had."

"Don't lie to me! How long you been bringing stuff home to her? All of us are hungry, Carol. We've still got the house payment due this month, the light bill, water bill, cable bill, car insurance. And you're spending money on food for her. Your pissy little check ain't covering everything, honey." His tone was sarcastic and condescending, and it hurt more than she wanted to admit.

"At least I'm trying," she snapped, her face grew hot. Immediately she wished she could take the words back, no matter how true they were.

"You're what?" Ed asked, voice calm as death.

"I said, I'm trying. I'm doing my best."

He slapped her across the face then. "Your best ain't good enough!" he screamed then stormed out the door. A moment later Carol heard the front door slam and his truck started up.

Carol let a few tears escape before going downstairs to put an ice pack on her face.

-line break-

"I can't believe he hit you," Andrea seethed. They were leaning against the wall outside the diner during a break. Her friend had seen the print on her face the moment she had arrived at work. The first chance Andrea got she had cornered Carol and made her talk.

"It's fine, Andrea," Carol started.

"No, it's not fine. That bastard doesn't deserve you or Sophia. Honestly, I don't know why you've stuck around as long as you have."

Carol didn't answer, staring at her feet. When Andrea realized she wasn't getting a response she said, "We should get back inside. But, remember, I'm always here if you need me. For anything. A friend to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, a place to stay. I'll gladly take you and Sophia." She gave Carol's shoulders a squeeze and they went back inside.

Just a short while later, Carol was behind the counter when Daryl Dixon came in. His eyes immediately went to the handprint on her face. He knew better than to ask though, ordering a greasy bag of cheeseburgers to go.

"This place is a dine-in for a reason," Andrea joked with him as she approached the counter.

"Yeah, no time for that. Gotta get back to Merle."

"Is he okay?" Carol asked.

Daryl blinked in surprise at her. "He's fine, probably three sheets to the wind by now but he'll be alright." His eyes flickered to the red mark on her cheek.

She stared back at him, daring him to say something. He didn't; paying for him and Merle's food and taking his leave.

-line break-

Friday was Carol's day off, though she didn't tell Ed that. She got up, dressed for work and left like always. She drove to a gas station and changed to street clothes. Their money was tight, so she couldn't afford to do anything. Without knowing what else to do, she drove to the diner. Maggie laughed when she came in.

"A day off means stay home and relax," she said.

"There's not a lot of relaxing going on at my house," Carol responded. "Not by me, at least."

Maggie nodded in understanding. "Well you're not here to work, so sit down and I'll get you something. It's on me," she insisted when Carol started to protest. "My section's over there." She pointed and Carol went to take a seat in the back corner.

After a few minutes Maggie brought her a milkshake. The place was nearly empty and no one needed Maggie's immediate attention, so she stood to chat with her friend for a few minutes. They were laughing when Carol heard the bells on the door. Looking up, the smile melted off her face.

"Merle Dixon," she said.

Maggie's eyes closed with a sigh. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey, Maggie," Merle called. "Need to talk to ya."

"Is Daryl with him?" Maggie asked. Carol looked and shook her head. "Go in the back and call Nick's Autos, ask for Daryl, tell him to come get his brother."

Without a word, Carol slid from the booth and went to do as she asked. She could hear Merle's loud voice and Maggie's calm soothing one but she couldn't hear what was being said.

"Nick's Autos, this is Nick," a man's voice answered. There was a series of banging and men shouting in the background.

"Hi, may I speak to Daryl, please?" Carol asked politely.

"Dixon!" the man yelled out. Someone responded and the man came back on. "He's out right now."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Nope. What's this about? And who is this?" He finally thought to ask.

"It's Carol, I work at the diner. Merle's here and he's drunk."

Nick snorted. "Call the cops and let them sort him out." He hung up then and Carol went back out to the dining area. She was positively floored to see Maggie and Merle sitting in a booth together, the man seemed to be crying. Hovering near the counter until Maggie looked up questioningly.

"He wasn't there." She shook her head.

Maggie sighed. "He needs to go home and sleep this off."

"I'll take him," she volunteered. "I've got nothing else to do today."

"Naw, naw, naw, don't you girls go makin' plans for me. I drove my truck here and I'll drive it home," Merle protested.

Maggie held out a set of keys to Carol. "No, Carol will drive your truck home." When Carol gaped at her she added, "I'll come pick you up when I get off work and bring you back here."

"What am I supposed to do till then? Baby sit?"

"Pretty much," Maggie said with her a smile.

Carol took the keys and the girls wrestled a complaining, stumbling Merle out to his truck. She was dismayed to discover it was a stick shift and she hadn't the slightest clue how to drive it. Merle laughed at her all the way to his house.

She hovered behind him when he went up the few steps to the front door. Once inside, he waved his hand toward the messy living room. "Make yourself at home." He went to the liquor cabinet and removed several bottles, placing them on the coffee table after taking his seat on the couch.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink anything for a while," Carol commented softly.

Merle snorted. "Got nothin' else to do. Might as well do it drunk." He emphasized this with a big gulp from a bottle of Johnnie Walker.

"You might feel better if you were sober."

He stared at her. "You don't know what the fuck you're even talkin' about. You don't know nothin' bout me."

She didn't answer, knowing this to be true. "You're right, I don't," she said. "And I'm sorry but what I do know is that whatever you're going through isn't going to go away. No one has ever found the solution at the bottom of a bottle."

Merle stared at her; his eyes red and unblinking. When he spoke again he was slurring his speech. "When me and Daryl was kids, our daddy used to beat the shit out of me. For any reason he found. I took Daryl's beatings for a while, till he got to about seven or eight, then I couldn't keep the old man away from him no matter how hard I tried. Our mama died when he was just a baby. Daddy used to tell us no woman would ever want us, we ain't good enough for any of them. I believed him when he said it." He paused to take a sip from the bottle.

"Even when he died I never got it out of my head. Never had a girlfriend, lots of women but never a girlfriend. I never brought a girl home and I never stayed the night. Till last year I met this girl, Beth. You know her sister."

Carol nodded in confirmation.

Merle allowed himself to smile sadly. "She didn't put up with my shit. Kicked my ass in line when I was actin' up, told me to shut up when I was runnin' my mouth too much. First girl I ever brought home. I never even got mad at her. Not even one night when she was stayin' over. She got pissed at me bout somethin' and told me to leave. Get out of my own house! I cussed at her and spent the night on the couch. Kicked out of my own room. Next morning I went crawlin' back to her. Damn woman. And she was smart too, always talkin' bout somethin' I didn't know nothin' about. When she explained it to me she did it in a way so I got it without actin' like she was better than me for knowin' somethin' I didn't."

He took another long swig, seeming to have forgotten Carol was even there. "Problem was, I listened to my daddy too damn much. I don't know how to love anybody. Finally she couldn't take my shit anymore and she left me."

Carol sat, mesmerized by his story. She was afraid to say anything though. Suddenly, Merle sat up and passed her the bottle. "I'm tired of drinkin' by myself." He stared at her until she took a sip. Coughing, she handed the bottle back to him and he laughed, the whole room seemed to vibrate with him.

-line break-

Daryl had gone to a nearby shop to replace one of his tools. Upon returning, his boss gave him the news about Merle. He got to the restaurant but his brother's truck was missing, so he went looking for him. Merle's truck was parked awkwardly in the driveway next to their house. Cursing all the way up the steps, ready to thrash Merle for drinking and driving on top of throwing a fit in the diner but he stopped cold when he heard his brother's loud laughter inside the house. There was another voice he couldn't place and so he pushed the front door open.

Merle was sitting on the couch gripping an open bottle of Southern Comfort. The waitress Carol was sitting awkwardly in an arm chair, her hands folded neatly on her lap as if she was trying to take up as little space as possible. And Merle was still laughing.

They both looked up when the door opened. "What the fuck ya laughin' at?" Daryl asked.

Merle sucked in a breath and wiped his eyes. "This little lady drove me home. Poor thing don't know how to drive a stick. Shoulda seen her…" he trailed off, lifting his hands to imitate Carol struggling to shift gears. "And I can't tell ya how many times she stalled out." Another burst of laughter.

Carol's face was bright red from embarrassment, only causing Merle to laugh harder when he noticed. He took a long sip from his bottle. "It's okay, sweetie, everybody fucks it up their first time. Just be glad I was in my truck and not cruisin' around on my bike. You gettin' me home on that, well that would have been something to see." He burst out laughing again at just the thought of it.

"Right," Carol said, standing up. "I should go now that you're here." She looked at Daryl expectantly. When he did and said nothing she nodded. "All right then." When she walked out the door past him Merle spoke.

"Hey jackass, ya gonna make her walk all the way home?"

Daryl realized why she'd been looking at him. He could have slapped himself. "I'll be right back, don't fuckin' go anywhere."

"Where would I go? She hid my keys!" Merle yelled before the door shut behind Daryl.

"Hey!" he called to Carol, who was stalking down the driveway toward the road. Woman actually planned on walking. "Get in the truck, I'll give ya a ride."

She gave him a nod and followed him to his truck, parked behind Merle's.

"Did ya have to let him keep drinkin'?" Daryl muttered after a long bout of silence, not looking at her.

"Like I could have stopped him. He's twice my size," she said quietly. Ed was a heavy set old man, just a little bigger than Daryl but nowhere near as big as Merle and look what he was capable of doing to her. She hadn't been about to step in and tell Merle not to do anything.

Daryl didn't answer her. Carol shifted uncomfortably, staring out the window. "You're his brother," she said finally. "You could help him with his drinking problem, if you tried."

"I have tried," Daryl snapped. "And it ain't none of your fuckin' business anyway." He huffed.

She recoiled from him, pressing her body against the door. Daryl noticed her action but didn't comment. It was probably an instinctual reaction, expecting a blow that wouldn't come from him. He bit his tongue to keep from speaking out. Of course he'd seen the handprint on her cheek the day before and Andrea had told him that Carol's husband was abusive. Nothing he hadn't lived through.

Daryl pulled his truck into the empty spot next to her Cherokee. Carol undid her seat belt and opened the door. She paused and reached into her pocket. Pulling out Merle's keys and tossing them across the seat, they landed next to Daryl's thigh. She mumbled a thanks for the ride and retreated to her own vehicle. Daryl put the truck in reverse and pulled away. Carol looked at her watch and was disappointed to see it was only two in the afternoon.

Sighing, she went inside the diner again to order food for her and Sophia.


	3. We Are Ever Changing

Sophia dipped her last french fry in ketchup, swallowing a burp. She looked up at her mom. "That was great." She balled up the wrapper with a smile. Carol smiled back, dropping her discarded paper in the bag it came in.

"Not very healthy, but at least you're full." She smiled back at her daughter. "Are you ready to head back home?"

Sophia looked back out over the pond next to them and sighed softly. "Not really..." Carol had pulled Sophia out of school early to take her to the park so they could eat and spend some time together. Now the sun was going down and though neither of them wanted to, it was time to go.

They stood up, slowly walking to the car. Carol with her arm around her daughter's shoulder.  
Arriving home, Carol seemed to sense the oncoming storm. The crinkling of the chip bags and Ed's feet hitting the floor were warning enough.

"Go to your room," she ordered, gently shoving Sophia toward the stairs. The girl ran, narrowly avoiding her father as he came out of the living room.

"Where the hell you been girl?!" he yelled after her.

"I got off work early and picked her up from school," Carol lied. "We went to the park for a little while."

Ed turned to his wife. "She's supposed to come home right after school. You think you can get off work whenever the hell ya want and go play. We need all the money we can get ya know. Can't make money if you're not working."  
Something flashed in his eyes, something Carol had witnessed a thousand times before; she knew what was coming and braced herself for it.

Ed's meaty hand connected with her jaw, the slap echoing off the cherry hardwood floors. The second slap from his other hand came moments after. Carol fell back against the front door, clenching her teeth together. She refused to cry out.

Ed's breathing became labored and Carol saw her chance. She pushed off the door and started to run forward past her husband, only to be yanked backward when Ed's fingers grasped her shirt. Her back hit the floor, Ed gave her a swift kick in the ribs. Then a second kick. On the third one, she did cry out.

Ed stepped back, fumbling with his belt. Carol pulled herself up, using the table to help her stand. Ed made a noise. When she managed to get to her feet, she took only a few steps before Ed pushed her and she fell, hitting her head on the metal table. She felt the blood pouring from her head, running down her face. The last thing she felt before passing out was Ed pulling on her belt.

Carol awoke in a daze. She didn't know how long she'd been lying on the floor, or how long Sophia had been kneeling next to her, softly crying.

"Dad left, awhile ago," she told her mother, though the word dad felt wrong in her mouth.

Carol sat up, rubbing her head. A blanket had been carefully placed over her waist. She blinked back the tears, gathered all her internal strength and stood up, keeping the blanket in place.

"Go to your room, pack some clothes. Come to my room when you're done," Carol ordered softly. Sophia nodded and scampered off. Carol sniffed and put her clothes back into place before going upstairs.  
When Sophia came in a bit later, Carol had her own bag packed. "Ready?"

The girl nodded. "Where are we going?"

"Away from here."

-line break-

"Maggie, you're early," Andrea said opening the door. Her mouth dropped open when she took in Carol's appearance. "Oh my God, what happened?" She pulled the woman inside.

"Sophia, go watch tv," Carol said.

Andrea pointed the way to the living room before pulling Carol into the bathroom. Sophia lingered briefly in the doorway, watching her mother limp into the bathroom with Andrea's help.

"Ed do this?" Andrea asked, already knowing the answer.

With those words, Carol's resolve broke and the whole story spilled from her lips. Andrea paused in wiping blood from Carol's forehead. "You need to go to the hospital," the blonde said. "They need to check your ribs for fractures and this cut needs stitches. I'll call Maggie and tell her I'm not coming out tonight." She stood up.

"I'm so sorry, I completely forgot you and Maggie were going dancing." Now Carol stood up. "I'll drive myself."

"Don't even think about it," Andrea said. "I can take you, but Maggie is probably on her way. I'll have her stay with Sophia and we'll go."

As soon as the words left her mouth the doorbell rang. Andrea went to the door and quickly briefed the new arrival on the situation.

"I'll stay with Sophia," Maggie volunteered before anyone said anything about it.

Before Carol could protest, Andrea gently took her hand and led her out the door to her car.

-line break-

Carol had a minor concussion and two fractured ribs to add to the cut on her forehead. She and Sophia spent the night with Andrea. The girl crying softly into the pillow so not to wake up her mother. Carol heard and it made her heart ache.

Sophia ran around Andrea's yard, jumping through the water the sprinkler shot in the air. She squealed and giggled.

Andrea and Carol watched from the porch with smiles on their faces.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Andrea asked, breaking the silence.

"My job won't pay for much," Carol sighed. "We can get a little apartment. It'd be a struggle."

The blonde shook her head. "You and Sophia are welcome to stay here as long as you need and don't even think about protesting, you're not imposing and its no trouble at all. You can stay here as long as you need. Save up some money, look for a better job, apply for college, look into scholarships and grants, whatever you need. If there's something I've learned growing up, it's that no situation is permanent."

"Andrea, I don't know how to thank you," Carol said, eyes tearing up.

"Seeing Sophia smile and know that she's safe is thanks enough." Andrea smiled brighter, but it quickly faded. She stood up.

Carol realized Sophia had stopped playing. She turned to see Ed pulling up in front of Andrea's house. The blonde yelled to him before Carol could speak. "You're not welcome here, so just keep on driving."

He ignored her. "Come on. Get in the truck."

Sophia turned to her mother with fearful eyes. Carol shook her head, a million words threatening to spill out but she couldn't find her voice.

"I said come on, I ain't gonna say it again."

The unspoken threat was in his voice.

"Carol, you don't have to go, you can stay here," Andrea said.

Tears built up in her eyes.

Ed yelled again. "Don't make me come get you!" He unbuckled the seat belt and flung it off of him, the metal clinked loudly when it hit the door.

Carol turned and went into the house, gathering up their stuff. Then she walked out of Andrea's house, staring at her feet, too ashamed to look up and meet her friend's eyes. She and Sophia climbed in the truck and went home. 

-line break-

It was a few weeks later. Carol's cut was healing, her concussion was gone and her ribs didn't hurt when she breathed anymore.

Dale had been reluctant to let her work, as some customers may not have felt comfortable being served by someone with a big band aid in their forehead but surprisingly her tips were better than ever. People seemed to be taking pity on her and somehow the increased tips didn't make her all that happy.

At home, Ed hadn't hit her once but Carol knew better than to think he was a changed man. Mostly he was acting as if she weren't even there. Somehow being ignored was worse than being beaten. She knew it was unhealthy but she almost missed the attention.

She sighed, wishing for a better life.

"Hey, Carol," Maggie said, passing by the counter. "Me and Andrea are thinking bout going out dancing tomorrow night, you wanna come?" Her face was so hopeful Carol almost felt bad turning her down.

"I don't think so."

Maggie shrugged.

"Oh, Carol, come on, go with us," Andrea interrupted coming up next to her. "You can take tomorrow off and tell Ed you have to work the night shift and really you'll be coming out with us." She smiled.

"I can't take tomorrow off, I need the money."

"Okay, so work tomorrow, call Ed after you get off and tell him two of the night waitresses called in," Maggie suggested.

Carol shook her head slowly. Andrea and Maggie looked at each other, seeing her resolve breaking.

"I don't know...what about Sophia?"

"I can have Beth pick her up?" Maggie said.

"I'll have to think about it." Carol turned and walked back to her tables.

Andrea and Maggie shared a look, knowing they had won.

-line break-

Carol stood in front of the mirror, grimacing. Andrea had bought her a new dress without her permission. It was a deep fuchsia color with lace from her neckline up to get collarbone. It was sleeveless and reached past her knees.

All in all it was beautiful, but tight and made her feel self conscious.

Andrea had applied since light make up and put some product in her hair. It was a different woman in the mirror.

"You look amazing," Maggie cooed behind her.

Carol blushed. "Thank you, it was all Andrea."

"Well, I do do good work, but it's all you," the blonde insisted. "You ladies ready?"

"Oh yes!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" Carol asked, picking up the clutch purse Andrea had lent her.

"We usually go to this big club in Atlanta but I figured that would be a little overwhelming for you," Andrea said. "So instead we'll be going to this bar downtown. It's nice and lively but quiet enough we don't scare you into never coming out with us again."

The girls laughed and piled into Andrea's sporty new Elantra.

-line break-

Andrea had been right. The bar was lovely and upbeat, but not unbearably loud. Carol found herself smiling quite a lot. She, Maggie and Andrea were seated at a table, moving to the beat of the classic rock song on the honest to God jukebox.

Maggie had been getting hit on all night and was starting to get annoyed.

"That cute Asian boy over there has been eyeing you all night," Andrea said.

"I noticed," Maggie said, winking. "I don't think he's in a big hurry to come over here though."

"So you go to him," Andrea said, giving her a push.

Maggie laughed and made her way to the boy. He went through a range of emotions when he saw her coming; curiosity, shock, glee and maybe, panic.

"Come on," Andrea said, taking Carol's arm. "Let's go sit at the bar and flirt with that bartender."  
Carol shook her head, laughing, but followed her friend.

They had only been seated a few moments when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Well if it ain't my two favorite waitresses."

They turned to find Merle Dixon standing behind them, Daryl lingering awkwardly at his side.

"Dixon. Who left your cage door open?" Andrea teased.

Merle only laughed and took a seat beside Carol, leaving Daryl to sit next to Andrea. "What you ladies drinking?" Merle asked.

"Sex on the beach," Andrea said, winking at the bartender, who smiled back.

"Hurricane," Carol said softly.

Merle scoffed. "You ladies with your fruity little drinks." He turned to Carol. "You ever had whiskey?"

She shook her head.

Merle couldn't believe it. "Four shots of Jack," he told the bartender. "You know what, just leave the bottle.


	4. Shelter You

Carol knew it would be a bad idea to go home without her car and stinking of alcohol. Even in her current intoxicated state she knew that Ed would blow a gasket. So when she stood up from the bar, stumbling and slurring that she was going home, Daryl volunteered to drive her. Andrea and Merle were both too drunk to drive and not yet done with their own drinking.

She told Daryl to stop by her house, where she scribbled out a note that she'd gone back to work early and left it on the table inside the front door.

"Where now?" he asked when she climbed back in his truck.

"Andrea's," she slurred after a moment. She knew Andrea wouldn't be there but she didn't know of another place to go.

Without a word, Daryl pulled back out onto the street and drove in silence. Carol was fumbling with the door handle when Daryl pulled it open and offered a hand to help her down.

She actually giggled when she stumbled a little, Daryl catching her easily. "Careful," he warned.

Both of her feet hit the ground but it didn't set the world right, her vision was still spinning and blurring. The churning in her stomach let her know that it wasn't going to get better anytime soon.

She took a step, leaning heavily on Daryl as she tried to walk up the front sidewalk. Her right foot kicked the bottom step and her left foot slipped off. Daryl caught her yet again, keeping her from falling face first on the steps. She giggled again.

"Damn, woman, you can't hold your alcohol for shit can you?" he sounded like he was teasing her. Carol couldn't be sure, so she turned around to face him. Her eyes focused only long enough to see his eyes were blue, bright and shining despite the dim street lights.

Then her body moved without her permission, she leaned down. Her lips collided harshly with his, their foreheads bumped painfully. Daryl tensed immediately, pushing her away when he recovered from his shock.

Carol blinked in confusion but didn't have a chance to ask what was wrong. Her stomach heaved and she knew what was coming. Daryl seemed to notice as well, one hand turning her quickly. Then she was bent over the railing, vomiting the contents of her stomach into Andrea's rose bush.

Daryl stood a few feet away, silent and politely looking away, though he looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment. "Ya alright?" he said when she wiped her mouth and stood up straight.

"Mm hmm," she hummed, nodding slowly. Carol squeezed her eyes shut, mortified at what she'd just done and feeling as if she was going to do it again.

Daryl made a noise of acknowledgement. "I gotta go," he said slowly. "Merle's waitin'…"

Carol waved her hand to tell him it was okay. The man hesitated, as if he were afraid to leave her alone but eventually he got into his truck and drove away. Carol tried the front door but found it locked. Not trusting herself to walk around to try the back door, she collapsed on the porch swing.

Andrea rubbed her temples, groaning. Her elbows were propped up on the table, hands supporting her head. Across from her, Carol sat in her chair, leaning her head against the wall. The memories from her actions the night before had her blushing. Andrea didn't notice.

She'd kissed Daryl. No warning at all, just attacked the unsuspecting man with her lips.

Andrea had arrived home half an hour after Carol, the blonde literally falling out of Merle's truck when he opened the door for her. Even he had some trouble dragging the woman onto the porch. She had lost her keys somewhere along the way and the two women had been unsuccessful in their unnecessarily loud search of the yard.

That had led to the girls sleeping on the porch swing. Carol had awoken with the wooden arm rest pressing hard into her back. One leg stretched across the swing, the other folded painfully under Andrea's body. The blonde seemed to have collapsed in a heap, her head rested against Carol's breasts, a little bit of drool leaked out of her mouth and trailed down Carol's shirt. She groaned, feeling the small wet spot against her skin.

Merle's red and white Ford came around the corner and stopped in front of the house. He chuckled deeply, seeing the two very hungover women hiding their eyes against the bright morning sun.

"Don't you two look cozy?" he called gruffly. The girls sat up, Andrea groaning with her hands covering her face.

"Merle, it is way too early for you." She stood up, hand bracing the side of her house to stay upright. Her hand fell on the doorknob and she sighed when she found it locked. When the pat down of her pockets turned up nothing, she sighed again. "Fuck."

"Looking for these?" Merle teased, jingling a set of keys at her.

Andrea looked up at him and reached out. "Why do you have my keys?"

"Guess you dropped them in my truck when I dropped ya off. Daryl found 'em this morning, figured you'd need 'em." He nodded his head toward the truck.

Carol and Andrea noticed the younger Dixon in there for the first time. He had his head turned away from them. Memories flooded back to Carol's mind. Her cheeks flushed and she looked at her hands to keep anyone from noticing.

Merle smirked. "You ladies should come out with us more often."

Andrea laughed loudly, once, and promptly groaned, rubbing her head. Carol snorted. "I think I'll pass."

"Oh, come on," Merle said. "When's ya birthday? Carol? We'll throw ya a party. All the fruity little drinks ya want." He laughed again.

Carol smiled. "My birthday is in February."

Merle counted the months. "That's four months. You'll be recovered by then, right?" He laughed loudly.

Andrea pushed his chest but he didn't move an inch. "You're too loud, get out of here." She turned to finally unlock the door.

"Yeah, alright, gotta go to work anyway." He started down the steps. "See ya, ladies." He winked and got into the truck.

The girls waved as the truck pulled away. Daryl still didn't look up.

Now, Carol sat at Andrea's table, sipping coffee and wondering what had possessed her to kiss Daryl. The demon known as alcohol, that's what. Should she tell Andrea?

"I have to go home," Carol said finally, deciding to keep the kiss a secret for now. She was freshly showered, the smell of the night before was gone now.

Andrea looked at the clock over the stove. Almost one in the afternoon. "Let's never drink with Merle Dixon ever again. Daryl, maybe. Merle, no."

Carol started at Daryl's name. Heat flooded her cheeks again. She lifted her cup take a sip, hoping Andrea didn't notice her suddenly pink cheeks.

"It was fun," she commented softly. "All things considered."

The blonde across the table smiled at her. "Yeah, it was. Next time it'll just be me, you and Maggie though." They shared a laugh at this.

"Probably a good idea," Carol agreed. She drained her cup and rinsed it in the sink. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Andrea stood up and hugged her friend. "Call me if you need anything." Her tone was light but they both knew what it meant.

"I will."

"I mean it," Andrea said, hands on Carol's shoulders.

"I will, Andrea," Carol promised.

The blonde squeezed her shoulders and gave her a small smile. "Good. Give Sophia a kiss for me."

It had been a week since Carol had gone out with Andrea on Merle's birthday. A week since she'd laid a big smacker on Daryl Dixon. It still made Carol blush when she thought about it. There really had been any warning for the poor sap.

The Dixon brothers had been in the diner twice that week for lunch but thankfully, they'd been waited on by Andrea both times. Merle had only lightly teased Carol on his way out the door. Daryl nodded politely in acknowledgement but otherwise didn't speak. He assumed she was too drunk to remember what she'd done that night, never noticing the slight pink twinge to her cheeks when he looked across the room at her.

-line break-

Carol and Sophia walked slowly through the grocery store on Friday evening. Carol had just gotten off work and gone to pick up her daughter from school. They were discussing what to have for dinner that night.

"Dad won't like spaghetti," Sophia said quietly, watching her mother read the prices for marinara sauce.

"He'll eat what I cook or go hungry," Carol mumbled under her breath. Sophia had heard and smiled slightly. The woman looked down at her daughter. "What do you want to eat?"

Sophia thought about it. Her mother had never asked her to choose dinner before. "Chicken," she decided. "Fried. With gravy and potatoes. And…corn on the cob. Maybe a biscuit. And cupcakes for dessert."

Carol laughed. "Thought about that a little have you?" She placed a jar of sauce back on the shelf and headed toward the meat section.

There was a lone figure examining hamburger when Carol picked up a pack of chicken legs, figuring how much she would need. From the corner of her eye, she saw the man's head turn toward her but she paid him no mind. Men often stared at her because of her hair. The number of times they'd assumed she were a lesbian, she couldn't keep track of anymore.

When she saw him look at her several more times, she finally looked up. Her heart skipped a beat or two. "Daryl," she said, a little too loudly.

He looked up, feigning surprise to see her. "Hey, Carol. Didn't see you there," he lied, badly.

She smiled. "Cooking something good tonight?"

Daryl shrugged, showing her the item in his hands. "Merle's grilling hamburgers."

"Kinda late in the year for a cookout," she commented.

"Merle does what Merle wants," he answered with a shrug. "Who's this?" he nodded at Sophia.

"Yeah, mom, who is this?" Sophia asked pointedly.

Carol blushed. "Daryl, this is my daughter, Sophia. And Sophia, this is my friend, Daryl."

Sophia crossed her arms and Carol knew she would be getting the third degree on the way home. There was a brief pause as Sophia sized the man up.

"Nice to meet ya," Daryl said awkwardly, giving the girl a small smile.

She raised an eyebrow in response. Daryl cleared his throat. Sophia blinked at him.

"I guess we're going now," Carol said finally.

"Yeah," Daryl said. "I'll see ya at the diner." He hurried off then, feeling Sophia's glare on his back until he ducked down the soda aisle.

Carol watched him go, a little sadly.

"Mom, who was that? Really?" Sophia asked.

"Just someone who comes in the diner. He and his brother are regulars."

"Oh," the girl said. "He was cute. A little dirty, but still cute."

Carol laughed. "Well, he's a mechanic. I wouldn't trust a mechanic who was clean after he got off work."

"I guess I can understand that," Sophia said.

Later, Carol and Sophia ate their meal at the kitchen table. They talked quietly, but happily. Ed ate alone in front of the TV and complained the meat was dry.

"Don't listen to him," Sophia whispered to her teary eyed mother. "It's fantastic." She stood to put her empty plate in the sink.

Carol smiled and caught her daughter's arm to kiss the top of her head in thanks.

Daryl came into the diner alone on Tuesday and sat in Carol's section. She smiled when she approached him. "Merle not with you today?"

"Nah. Drunk." Daryl shook his head. "Didn't even go to work this morning, sleeping it off, lazy fucker."

Carol shook her own head. "I feel so bad for him," she said, thinking about Beth.

The man snorted. "Don't." He ordered his usual coke, burger and fries and Carol left him alone.

Another customer sat in her section and she hustled over to the new woman, greeting her with a smile. Andrea was at Daryl's table, chatting away when Carol brought out his food.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Carol asked her.

The blonde looked over to her section. "You see anyone over there?"

Carol chuckled. "So you came to invade on my tables?"

Andrea smiled. "I'm just inviting Daryl to my Halloween party." She faced him. "I've invited Merle already. Maggie, T-Dog and Jacqui are coming. My sister, too. Carol won't come though," she said, giving her a mock glare.

"I'm still hungover from my last night out with you," Carol joked.

Andrea sighed. "That was Merle and you know it. And it's going to be the night before Halloween so you can still take Sophia trick or treating."

"She's twelve, she's too old to trick or treat."

"Whatever, but you can make an effort to come."

Carol thought about it and was surprised when Daryl spoke up. "You should go, loosen up a little."

Andrea clapped her hands together. "If Daryl Dixon thinks you need to loosen up then you really need to loosen up."

Carol found herself starting to blush. "Fine," she muttered and walked away before her face grew too red.

-line break-

Carol slammed her car door behind her. Her feet ached something terrible, her whole head seemed to be pulsing. She'd waited tables for six hours straight, only getting a ten minute break to sit down. Being on her feet for so long had been taking a toll on her lately. She had blisters on the heels of her feet and toes, even on the top of her toes.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her tip money, counting it out and quickly doing the math. She'd had a total of nineteen tables that day, slow for a Sunday since she'd worked the dinner shift. And she'd made a total of fifty-nine dollars. That averaged out to about three dollars a table.

Carol's eyes filled with tears and she put her head on the steering wheel. The monthly light bill had arrived on Friday, informing her she owed the city two hundred and twenty four dollars. She still owed two-fifty on the rent and her gas hand was lingering above that big nasty E. Including the tips she'd made tonight, she had a total of two hundred and seventy four dollars to her name.

Tears slid down her cheeks. What the fuck am I going to do? she thought. She sat up and wiped her eyes, she put the money in her purse and dug for her keys. When she turned the key in the ignition, nothing happened. Eyebrows furrowing together, she turned the key back, then tried to start it again. Still nothing. The tears came again.

"No, no, no, you can't do this to me," she pleaded, turning the key again. She started to cry harder, beating her fist on the steering wheel. Her anger evaporated and she settled easily into crying. There was a knock on the window and she sat up quickly, expecting to see Dale, T-Dog, or even Andrea. But she didn't know the person on the other side of the glass.

"You need some help?" the man asked.

Carol wiped at her face, hoping to wipe at least some of the tears away. She opened the door. "Yes, actually. My car won't start."

"Pop the hood," he said, his palm tapped the hood twice. Carol ducked inside the car and reached for the lever as he'd asked. When she turned around he was leaning over her.

"What-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence; the man grabbed the strap of her purse and yanked it toward him. Carol flew into a panic, her hands shot out and took hold, getting a firm grip and pulling it toward her. The man pulled harder, she felt it slip a little. He gave her a slap across the cheek and yanked with the other hand. Her grip failed and her purse slipped from her hands.

When she looked up, the man was gone. Along with every penny she had. Carol kicked the car door several times, letting out a scream of anguish before once again dissolving into tears. Her purse was gone, all her money, her license, virtually useless credit cards, her cell phone, everything.

"Carol?"

The woman looked up, finding Daryl standing several feet away from her, lingering at the corner of the diner. He quickly walked over to her. "You okay?"

She shook her head, scrubbing her face with her arm. The material of her jacket scratching her sensitive eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was blotchy and wet from all the crying but at this point she didn't care how she looked. As calmly as she could, she told him what happened.

Daryl looked as angry as she felt. "What did he look like?"

"Tall, brunette," she said with a shrug. "I don't really know."

He looked around, knowing he wouldn't see anyone though. That was one problem he couldn't fix. Instead, he focused on something he could fix. Daryl walked around to the front of the Cherokee and raised the hood. He fiddled for a few minutes then walked around the side of the building to his truck. When he came back he ducked under the hood for a few more minutes then came back around to the driver's side, leaning over Carol to start the car. His natural scent mixed with the smell of motor oil oddly comforted her. She was safe now, she knew.

"Battery terminal broke is all," he said softly.

"Thank you," she answered, just as softly.

Daryl was leaning against the frame, his body blocking her from closing the door. "Look, I'm sorry bout what happened," he said.

"It's not your fault."

"I know it ain't, but I just wanted to tell you if ya need anything you can call me." He shuffled, looking at his feet. "If ya need a ride to work or your car breaks down again or hell, even if you need to borrow some money you call me, you hear? Hell, call Merle, we'll help you, however we can."

She teared up again. "Thank you," she choked out.

"Ain't no problem." He blushed just a little. "You need me to drive you home?"

"No, I'll be fine, now. Thank you," she said again.

Daryl shrugged. "Go on home." He backed up and closed her door for her. Carol backed out of her parking spot and started home. In her mirror, she saw Daryl climbing into his truck, talking on his phone as he did so.

Instead of going home, Carol drove to the police station to report the crime. She sat quietly in a hard chair until someone came to get her.

"Mrs. Peletier?" a voice called. She stood up and followed an unfriendly looking receptionist to an office where a handsome, young cop stood to greet her.

"Sheriff's Deputy Rick Grimes," he said, offering his hand. "You were mugged earlier?"

Carol gave him a full report of the event. He watched her closely and asked a few questions, but mostly just let her talk.

"Did he hit you?" he asked, noting the fading black eye.

"Yes, he slapped me, here." She placed her hand over the red mark.

"And the black eye?" Rick insisted.

"Had an accident with a table," she tried to smirk and keep her tone light. Rick didn't seem to buy her story but he didn't push her.

"I'm going to call for a sketch artist to come in, you describe the man that robbed you, we'll see what we get from that," Rick said, focusing on the task at hand.

"Thank you," she smiled, appreciating the gesture, though she didn't think she'd be much help.

When she left the station two hours later, she felt even more drained than before. Carol didn't tell Ed that she'd been robbed. She knew he would only yell at her and somehow blame her for it. He was sleeping when she came in anyway.

Quietly as she could, she slipped into her daughter's room and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she slept. She managed to hold the tears in until she got to her bedroom. When her head hit the pillow, they spilled out, staining the white fabric underneath. Her hands fisted the sheets but it didn't warm the coldness in her chest or relieve the weight on her shoulders. Empty helplessness settled into her stomach and it didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
